Maybe
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: Maybe... A word said too often. We take this word as if it was nothing, but it's not. People say maybe in many situations. When there's hope. When there's doubt. When ever. Who knew a single word could be so important?
1. He'll like me back

**SO SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY. Not like you guys care anyways...Here's my one-shot series! All concerning with the word 'Maybe'! This event actually happened to me. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Like the 6th time already...**

* * *

I walk down the hallway, clutching my kitty backpack tightly as I made my way around students. You could hear laughter from one corner and non-stop chatter in the other. I scurry down to my locker or so people called it, "The Unlucky One". When I first heard of it, I didn't believe it until odd events occurred to me. My white puppy, Tian Dian, got hit by a huge truck and I kept losing my pocket-money. I heave a sigh as I placed my belongings in my unfortunate locker, with the exception of my floral binder.

As I entered my home room, my close friend, Ling, smiles at me. I go sit with her at the right back corner of the class.

"Hey, Tianyi!" Ling chimed, cheerful as always.

"Good morning!" I chirped, looking through my stuffy binder for my sketch pad.

"Are you going to draw again today?" Ling questioned, carefully sipping her hot cocoa.

"Actually…" I said, wanting to surprise her, "I finished one of my drawings!"

"Really!?"

"Yes!" I flip through my notebook to the right page. It was me as an angel, but not an ordinary one. I was wearing some type of blue and white uniform. My hair was in its signature style and on the left side of me, there was a blue wing.

"Oh wow! An angel!" Ling exclaimed, forcing herself not to do a spit take, "That's awesome! I bet Piko will like you with this!"

I stopped, my whole body freezing as if you hit the pause button of this scene. Do you wonder who Piko is? He's been my crush ever since last Valentine's. People always judged me in my type of guys. They say I pick odd ones. It's just, I don't like people by the looks. You can have the most handsomest man in the universe, but that wouldn't exactly make you happy unless he cares for you. I like Piko for his personality; Sweet, smart, funny, caring, confident, and the list goes on.

Ling brought me back to reality by furiously waving her hand in my face.

"HEY!" Ling yelled, an annoyed look on her face, "Stop daydreaming! You know, I could just ask him? After all, he's on my bus."Gosh, she didn't have to- Wait, _excuse me?!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined, clinging on to her shirt.

"A-ahha, I forgot…I'll talk to him tomorrow, 'kay?" she sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck. I nodded, but a pout was perfectly still on my face.

What if he doesn't like me though? I'll have to live with it then. The point on confessing is to get your feelings across, right? As long as I get my feeling out, I'll be able to live. It's hard to live bottled up for the rest of your life. If he rejects me, I'll start crying, but his smile will make me better even if it's not directed to me. Ahh, love is too complex for my understanding. But the bad luck still haunts me…

I look through the glass window. Bright orange, dark red, and yellow leaves dance with the chilly breeze as they fell from the tall maple trees. A light blue is casted over the sky as the fluffy white clouds move along, forming different shapes for children to guess at. And the sun's rays, not only lighting and warming up the weather, but also my fragile heart. A small smile appears on my face and I could feel my cheeks to color.

Maybe…he'll like me back…

* * *

**Haha, left ya on a cliffie! Just saying, I am not continuing this one-shot since I'm making more one-shots for this. Wonder what happened to me after my friend told him? I'll only tell you...if you answer this question correctly...**

**QUESTION A: Where did you think this idea was from?**


	2. Mommy & Daddy will love each other again

**I'd like to dedicate to Paru Cafe for favoriting and following this story~! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: .biolacoV nwo t'nob I (Or Gachapin, but whatevs~~)**

* * *

"Why?!" Mommy yelled as she threw the glass vase at Daddy. "How could you cheat on me, you jerk!" Daddy tried to dodge the shiny glass vase, but the shards of the glass made a cut in his hand.

Daddy made a "ouchie" face before he chuckled darkly. "You thought I loved you?! Ha, give me a break. I only married you because you looked so much like your sister. When her boyfriend dumped her, I just _had_ to help her go through with it."

What did Daddy mean by 'go through with it'? Like pat Aunty on the back? Or kiss her on the forehead? I heard there's a rule that you can only kiss the one you're married to. Wait! Daddy and Mommy kiss me though! I…don't get it. I hug my green dinosaur, Gachapin, tighter than before as I still watch them from the crack of my bedroom door.

"_What?!" _Mommy spat out the word like she ate something yucky. Like broccoli, "What is wrong with you?! Taking advantage of my poor sister!"

"Aww," Daddy sneered, "Did I do something wrong? I am _very _sure she enjoyed it when I _fu-_"

"**SHUT UP, YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" **Mommy slapped him, tears in her eyes. I could see a red hand mark on Daddy's cheek. There was a silence.

Daddy's hair covered his eyes as he spoke in a serious tone, "Kuniko, I'm getting Ryuto tomorrow."

Mommy's eye brows furrowed. "No."

What do they mean getting me? I'm staying here at home with Mommy and Daddy, right? I don't want to leave.

"Get out." Mommy whispered, her voice hoarse.

Daddy grabbed his suit cases, about to leave, when he turned to Mommy, "I hate you."

Mommy glared at him, anger showing, "I hate you, too." She slammed the door, a huge bang echoing across the room.

Hate? Mommy and Daddy that was a word I should never say. It means the opposite of love, I think. Love is good. Does that mean hate is bad? Why did Daddy and Mommy say that then? I always saw them hugging and kissing each other. That's love, right? Then if Daddy kissed Aunty, that's good, right? Why did Mommy get upset then? Does that mean love is bad? Is hate good? Why can't I understand? Can someone tell me?

Mommy started crying and screaming as if she was having one of my tantrums. I always hear Daddy say I should be left alone when I have tantrums. I go back to my bed and pull the covers up to my nose. I pulled Gachapin to me, still wondering about all those questions…

Maybe Daddy & Mommy will love each other again…

* * *

**Thank you! Review, favorite, and follow~!**

**QUESTION A: Who's Kuniko?**


End file.
